Long time no see
by itsallwarblersandnothinghurts
Summary: Kurt and Blaine haven't seen each other in years, what will happen when they finally meet up again.  Warning Smut with more smut to come.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any characters that you recognize. I intend to make no money from this story. also I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested. Thank you _

It had been years since Kurt had seen Blaine; It had started off great phone calls twice a day, Skype when they could, but soon enough they were too busy for one reason or another and it slowly dwindled down to nothing.

Kurt was on Broadway now, not in the position he know he deserved, but being in the chorus line was better than nothing he supposed. He liked his cast mates well enough, and he was earning enough to get by, but his dream was still to be a star.

One mid-morning he had an audition down town, it was for a commercial he was told. His manager had called him at six o'clock this morning to tell him to get his ass down there, a quick shower and moisturizing routine and he felt almost alive.

As he walked in the door he took a quick look around the room, staking out the competition. There was a tall blonde he had seen him around the audition circuit quite a bit, not bad on the eye but couldn't hold a conversation for more than thirty seconds, there was also a dark haired young man with his nose in a script, silently Kurt willed the dark haired stranger to look up, when he did Kurt had to put his hand out to steady himself against the wall, he would know those eyes until the day he died, Blaine Anderson was in town.

As Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes a mix of emotion crossed his face, shock, sadness, and finally a smile grew from his lips, Those oh so kissable lips Kurt thought to himself. Kurt smiled in return and as Blaine stood to hug Kurt, Kurt somehow made his legs move enough to fall into Blaine's embrace.

Blaine pulled away from the embrace and held Kurt at arm's length looking him over, "Looks like time has certainly been nice to you" Blaine said to Kurt with just a hint of flirt in his tone. "Blaine, uh, um, wow just wow, you are the last person I expected to see this morning. Time has certainly been kind to you too" Kurt told Blaine too flustered to flirt back.

Blaine drops his arms but continues to look Kurt up and down his eyes getting more lustful and darker by the second he leans close to Kurt's ear and softly says "Let's get out of here, Right now" Kurt is only able to squeak his acceptance before Blaine grabs his hand and leads him out onto the sidewalk. Kurt's mind is racing no less than three minutes ago he was sizing up the competition and now he was being led around by the hand of his ex-boyfriend well now that Kurt thinks about it they never really broke up, well not formally anyway.

Kurt's apartment is only two blocks away and they race toward it the need growing ever stronger, Blaine's fingers strongly entwined with Kurt's. When they get to Kurt's door Kurt fumbles with his keys damn near dropping them twice, he gets the door open eventually and they race up the four flights of stairs, not patient enough to wait for the elevator. They finally reach Kurt's apartment door and without a word Kurt opens the door and the stumble through slamming the door behind them.

They race down the small hall kicking clothes off as they go, when they finally reach Kurt's bedroom Blaine crashes his mouth onto Kurt's. Kurt in a haze of lust and bewilderment opens his mouth to allow Blaine's tongue entrance, they fall onto the bed Blaine on top of Kurt, their cocks collide, Blaine starts kissing and licking Kurt across his jaw and down his neck, he continues lower, paying special attention to each nipple, sucking and biting for all he is worth.

Kurt can't believe what's happening but he wants it to happen so much he refuses to say a word in fear it might stop, that the moment will be lost forever.

When Blaine works his way down to hover just above Kurt's cock, he just stares for what seems like forever, so long that Kurt is becoming self-conscious, just as he is about to break his silence, Blaine swallows him whole, Kurt's cock hit's the back of Blaine's throat, Blaine sucks at his cock as if it is the best thing on earth, within a minute Kurt is coming down Blaine's throat and Blaine just keeps sucking until Kurt is soft and spent, Kurt doesn't think he has ever come that hard in his life.

Kurt looks down the bed at Blaine straight into his eyes, he follows them as Blaine ducks his head down and licks the last drop of come off Kurt's cock, and crawls back up the bed to kiss Kurt again, and oh god Kurt can taste himself on Blaine's lips, and tongue, and oh god was he getting hard again, Thank god for that, Kurt thinks I don't want this day to end just yet and he flips Blaine over intent on making his ex scream his name.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Kissed Blaine hard all tongue and teeth and heedless need to touch and feel the heat rising again in his body made him feel like he was on fire.

He, like Blaine had done to him barely minutes ago, made his way down Blaine's chest and stomach until he found his prize, he found himself staring as Blaine had done to him, at Blaine's cock it was already slick with pre cum and was at an angry purple color just waiting for release.

Kurt brought Blaine's cock into his mouth an instant salty, and oh so Blaine taste hit him full force, he couldn't get enough, oh god he couldn't get enough!

Kurt sucked hard he could feel Blaine's balls tighten, he knew he wasn't far off, when Blaine said one sentence that made him stop in his tracks, "I want you inside me Kurt!" Kurt stopped instantly, and looked up at Blaine, Blaine looked Kurt straight in the eye and repeated his request "Kurt I want you inside me now!" silently Kurt watched Blaine he slid off the end of the bed and retrieved a half full bottle of lube, and a unopened packet of condoms, which he kept around for times like this, oh who was he kidding Kurt smirked to himself, this was a first for him.

It was so completely out of character he would have laughed, but a gorgeous naked man lying on your bed, who has just pleaded with you to stick your cock up his ass, was no laughing matter.

Kurt crawled back on to the bed lube in hand, Blaine wordlessly reaches behind him and pulls a pillow out from behind his head and positions it under his ass, Kurt flips up the lid of the lube and finds himself having another staring attack, god this man is beautiful legs spread in front of him, just waiting to feel Kurt's fingers inside him. Kurt breaks out of his reverie and slicks up his fingers, slowly and carefully he pushes the first one in.

Blaine hisses slightly at the foreign intrusion, but he makes eye contact with Kurt and gives a simple nod as if to say I'm ok keep going. The two men never break eye contact even as Kurt slides a second finger and then a third making sure to stretch Blaine as much as possible, he doesn't want to hurt Blaine if he can help it.

Kurt continues to stare into Blaine's lust filled golden eyes as he rolls the condom over his too hard cock and slicks it up with lube, Kurt positions himself over Blaine and slowly the tip of his cock brushes Blaine's entrance, Blaine lets out a gasp and with pleading eyes looks at Kurt "just do it Kurt I need you inside me now," Kurt understands the need because he is feeling it too, Kurt doesn't even know how this feeling exists, he has never in his life wanted anyone more badly than this moment.

Kurt decides he can't wait any longer he slowly pushes his cock inside Blaine, who hisses in response, but oh my god this, he has never felt this in his life! The tight heat surrounding him, it's intoxicating, he needs more and keeps pushing until he is balls deep inside and all his senses are heightened, every touch every movement he can feel like never before. Kurt slowly starts sliding in and out letting Blaine get used to the feeling, and oh the noises Blaine is making under him, they alone are almost making Kurt come then and there!

Suddenly Blaine starts moaning and writhing on the bed, Kurt had hit his sweet spot, now Kurt knew where he was aiming he angled himself so he would hit it on every thrust. He started pumping harder and faster and he watched as Blaine unraveled before his eyes Blaine was clutching at the sheets and tossing his head back and forth Kurt knew they both were close, so close a few more thrusts and Blaine screamed his name, and came all over his stomach ,and when Blaine tightened around Kurt, that was all he needed as he came so hard that he collapsed on top of Blaine, not even having the energy to pull out, or worry about all the come that was now over him too.

After a few shaky minutes Kurt managed to slide out of Blaine and crawl up to lay beside him both men still slick with sweat they rolled to face each other, Blaine lifted his hand and traced Kurt's face his lips and his nose and Kurt let his eyes fall shut at the wonderful feeling nether spoke as they lay there Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and entwined their fingers as they both drifted into the most peaceful sleep, one like they both hadn't had in years!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_All the usual disclaimers, I do not own the characters except any oc's that might pop up._

_Also I don't intend to make any money out of my stories._

When Kurt woke later that evening, the sun was long gone, and the light from the moon was all that lit the room, but, that was all Kurt needed to see the beautiful face of Blaine Anderson, staring down at him.

Blaine was laying on the bed next to Kurt propped up on one elbow, he had such a serene, gentle look on his face, and his eyes, those eyes, Kurt knew they would be the death of him ,he could drown in their golden beauty forever.

Kurt rolled onto his left side so he could face Blaine properly and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came to him. I mean what the hell do you say to your ex that might still be, or might maybe want to be, his boyfriend who he had just fucked, after four years of no contact whatsoever, and a few short sentences spoken at an audition.

Kurt's head was swimming.

Luckily Blaine seemed to sense the struggle that was happening in Kurt's head and chuckled slightly, and decided to break the silence himself.

"_I think hello is always a good ice breaker!" _Blaine said softly as he made eye contact with Kurt. With that one statement both men fell into fits of laughter, that Kurt only prayed, his neighbors wouldn't overhear, because, well , to tell the truth, he hadn't laughed a whole lot, or at all for that matter, since he'd moved in.

After a few minutes, and more than a few gasps trying to slow their breathing, silence returned to Kurt's bedroom.

"_Well after that, I think I need a coffee, can I interest you in one too_?" Kurt asked Blaine laughter still in his voice.

"_After that I think I need a bucket full_!" Blaine agreed and hopped out of bed in search of his pants.

A few minutes later Blaine stepped silently out into the kitchen and almost gave Kurt a coronary.

Kurt had been busy at the sink, His back to the doorway, and when he turned around he hadn't expected a shirtless Blaine to be standing not three feet away, arm stretched up, leaning against the door frame, his eyes dancing at Kurt's reaction.

After a quick recovery Kurt continued to make coffee and told Blaine to go sit at the table he would be out in a few minutes.

When Kurt finally brought the coffee to the table he supposed, that it might be a good idea to find out about why the hell Blaine was here in the first place!

"_Blaine, what the hell are you doing here? I mean not to complain or anything, but, we haven't spoken in years! I just ….. Just…._." That was it for Kurt, words were failing him now.

Blaine looked down at his coffee then back up at Kurt. Slowly he reached his hand across the table and gently took Kurt's hand he twined their fingers together paused for a moment and began to tell his story.

TBC

I will update tomorrow sometime! I know this was a short filler chapter but it was the best I could do. Stay tuned it's going to get good.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Glee or any characters except my oc's. I do not intend on making any money from this story._

_Disclaimers over and done with, please enjoy my next installment. _

"Kurt I have to tell you something, something I think you should know from the start." Blaine broke eye contact and looked down at their clasped hands.

Oh god, Kurt thought to himself, what have I done.

Kurt regained Blaine's eye contact and silently pleaded with him; '_please don't tell me anything bad, I don't know if I can handle it_.' Kurt could feel his hand starting to get hot and slick with sweat as Blaine held it firmly yet gently as if willing Kurt not to pull away.

"_Kurt, I'm engaged, to another man_."

_NO NO NO NO_, Kurt's head was screaming he could feel the hot prick of tears forming in his eyes, No how could this be happening!

Anger bubbled to the surface overriding any other emotion Kurt quickly pulled his hand away from Blaine's he couldn't look at him he couldn't do anything Kurt took in a shuddering breath turned his head in Blaine's direction and in a strong even voice the best he could muster said to Blaine "_I don't know why you came here, I don't particularly care why you came here, but if you are not out of my apartment, in the next three seconds, I will call the police! Now get your shit and leave, I don't ever want to see your face again_!" Kurt ran toward his bedroom a sob tearing from his throat a second before he was able to close his door, he fell face first onto his bed, angry bitter tears spilling out onto his sheets.

Kurt doesn't know how long he has been on his bed. He's not even sure if Blaine actually left, he didn't hear him leave, but then again, he had been sobbing pretty loudly. Eventually Kurt found a comfortable spot, cuddling the pillow that had Blaine's smell all over it; he eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.

When the sun shining through the open window became too bright to ignore Kurt finally opened his eyes, and for a minute he lay there in a blissful state, until flashes of the night before invaded his thoughts.

Kurt bolted out of bed and ran for his door but stopped short remembering that he hadn't actually heard Blaine leave. He stood there and listened for a moment, on hearing nothing out of the ordinary he slowly opened the door to his now empty apartment.

Kurt wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling, sure relief that Blaine wasn't here, but also sadness, a small part of him had wanted Blaine to be here waiting. He sighed audibly and made his way to the kitchen he needed coffee and lots of it.

Just as Kurt entered the kitchen an envelope propped up against the kettle caught his attention, his own name scrawled across the front, sighing he went over and picked it up, flicked the kettle on and opened the envelope inside was a letter and a key card the kind that hotels have, It read 'The Edison, Room 411'

Kurt quickly made his coffee and went and sat in the lounge he put his coffee on the little table and sat back to read the letter.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I'm sorry there are no other words to express my feelings except to say I am deeply sorry. I waited last night, I waited for you to come back out, scream at me, and then we would have been able to talk but you never came, so I decided to write you this letter and I hope you will read It, and I sincerely hope that you realize every word is the truth._

_Yes I am engaged, to a wonderful man. His name is Jake and we met my first year of college. _

_Jake asked me to marry him one year ago on our second anniversary and I said I would. He treats me wonderful, is kind and considerate, he loves me flaws and all, enough to want to spend the rest of his life with me, only me. I love him too, I just don't know if that's enough. I'm torn and that's why I had to come and find you._

_Because when I look at him, you are all I see._

_When you left for collage I waited, I was willing to wait forever and as you know the first few months went great we would talk and text and Skype, then little by little you stopped calling. Now I'm not blaming you, I could have made more of an effort too, but I was busy with glee and school. Did you hear we got to nationals that year, we came second, but that didn't matter, all of us left in the glee club that year said it was the best year we had ever had._

_Suddenly I realized that three months had passed and we hadn't spoken that realization broke my heart. So much I didn't get out of bed for a week, but eventually life goes on, I had collage to prepare for. So I Did the only thing I could do I pushed you to the back of my mind, down into the deepest reserves, the place I rarely go._

_My need to find you came at about eight months into my relationship with Jake. I had been walking across campus when I saw a man who looked a lot like you. I actually thought it was you so I followed him for a while just to make sure, that's when slowly but surely the memories I had so carefully put away came to surface._

_The first memory came to me as I was walking back toward my dorm room later that afternoon I saw it so vividly, I thought I was there again. It was of the moment I met you on those stairs at Dalton._

_As the evening wore on it became like a film playing just for me, our time at Dalton and then at McKinley, glee club, every kiss, the first time we made love, and every time after that, the way you would hold my hand, the way it fit so perfectly in yours, the way it has never felt with anyone else._

_I couldn't sleep that night so I got up and checked my phone I went through every number but somehow yours wasn't in there. I didn't know what to do; I decided the best thing would be to push those memories way back down from where they came. I had a loving boyfriend and he was all I needed or so I told myself. _

_I found if I tried really hard I could suppress those memories, but there was no way I could keep them down for long. I would spend nights dreaming about you. Even when I was with Jake, I would close my eyes and imagine that it was you kissing me, caressing me, making love to me._

_I learned to live with these feelings, and I think that Jake never suspected, at least, if he did, he never confronted me._

_Truth be told I could write a million things, tell you a million stories but I only want to tell you one._

_One month ago I decided that before I got married I had to find you not just think about finding you, actually find you. It seemed as though you had dropped off the face of the earth. I called your dad and Carol, they weren't able, or didn't want to; tell me your phone number all they would say that you were in New York, that you were fine, and that I should leave the past in the past. I tried Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes also as a last resort Puck and Artie, no one had heard from you! I decided to pack a bag and just come here hope for the best._

_I told Jake I needed some time to find myself. He was good about It. He told me to take all the time in the world, but truth be told I found it in less than a week._

_I found myself, when I saw you._

_I love you._

_I always have._

_I always will. _

_I'm hoping that maybe you read this; maybe by some dumb luck you will come before I leave._

_I'm staying at The Edison Hotel _228 W 47th St, room 411.

_I will be there for three days, after that I am going back home and you will never have to see me again._

_Please come, even if it's just to tell me that you don't love me back, use the keycard I left you._

_I don't want a forever without you in it, even if it's just as a friend._

_Blaine_

Kurt's tears were flowing freely onto the letter, his tears mingling with the dried ones that Blaine must have shed while writing it.

A few minutes later Kurt looked up and around his empty lounge room, his eyes still wet with tears, he choked out a soft "So what the hell should I do now?"

Tbc


End file.
